Talk:Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Archive 2
zanpakuto ability i dont know if you know this but in bleach souls in mayuris profile it says that any thing his sword cuts becomes liquid shouldnt that be in the articleKaran8 (talk) 22:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't own the book so I cannot say for sure but have you seen anything he cuts turn to liquid? No, it is just himself. When he stabs himself with his zanpakuto then he turns to liquid--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) true but it is written by tite kubo and even though it is surly a zanpakto abilityKaran8 (talk) 22:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a reference page for those who do own the book to check this?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) yeah its page 159Karan8 (talk) 22:39, July 27, 2010 (UTC) has anybody checked this yet?Karan8 (talk) 16:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It does in fact say this but im not sure how to place this as we have seen him use his zanpakuto in battle and it is not shown to do this in either manga or anime. This is kinda weird that it would say this. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Then let's put it in the trivia. Say something along the lines of "According to the Bleach: Book of Souls, Mayuri's zanpakuto turns anything it cuts to liquid. However this has yet to be shown in the manga or anime."--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) That works.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I think that would be a tad unnecessary - he has in fact used the ability, just not on an opponent, so there's no point in putting it in the trivia section. Unless I'm mistaken, he has never actually cut anything with his sealed zanpakutou other than himself, so the ability is still consistent. We've used the databooks before as canon sources of Zanpakuto information, like with Zennosuke's. This wouldn't be the first time that a databook has clarified about an otherwise vague and unexplained ability from the manga. No reason why it shouldn't just go into the abilities section. Mohrpheus (talk) 20:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The ability is actually already explanined under his zanpakuto and he did use it sealed against Szayel. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, forgot all about that part. I'd think that the ability would have to be activated of his own will like any other Zanpakutou ability, but never mind. A trivia point will suffice then. Mohrpheus (talk) 20:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I added a trivia point for it, feel free to change it up a bit.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The trivia point doesnt make much sense though. Mayuri has infact used the ability to turn himself to liquid and so that zanpakuto ability has been seen in the manga/anime. I think that it'd be best just to remove that piece of trivia entirely. GinIchimaru (talk) 23:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, he has turned himself to liquid but he also cut Uryu and he did not turn to liquid so the trivia point kind of needs to stay.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) But this is a seperate ability of his zanpakuto that im guessing, like most abilities, he has to choose to use. I dont think the ability means that the anything the blade touches turns to liquid. I would also say on a sidenote that Mayuri wanted to preserve Mayuri so as to experiment on his body.. turning him to liquid would not fit his intentions. I think that since it is shown mayuri can cut someone without them turning to liquid, yet at the same time be able to use the ability to turn himself to liquid we should take it that a liquidation ability exists and works as something Mayuri must choose to enact. At least that much is referencable. Im guessing it'd be best to get a proper translation of what it says in souls. GinIchimaru (talk) 23:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Pointless conversation guys in the official bootleg karaburi + states the liquefaction was a poduct of modification of his body as we have seen. The sword simply activates it, so theres the answer. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, ok thanks for clearing that up Salubri. GinIchimaru (talk) Kidou Why Mayuri is only Kidou expert, he was Kidou master, wasn't he? 11:31, Aug 4, 2010, (UTC) Regardless of the battle chart he has never really been shown using kido, we only list according to what has been either stated or shown. An expert is still highly skilled and therefore until he has shown skill in kido he need only be listed as an expert. Great spiritual energy is the common amount for a shinigami captain he has not shown capable of any of the feats that a captain of higher spiritual power is shown and therefore doesn't get listed anything except the most basic definition. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Garganta Can I add this picture to Mayuri's Fake Karakura section? 23:04, Aug 14, 2010, (UTC) Domynyk As with every single other one of your pictures, NO. It needs fair use tags which you always leave off.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You are so kind :) I won't edit anything. 9:04, Aug 15, 2010 (UTC) Domynyk It's up to you if you want to edit again or not, we're not going to beg you, but if you want to contribute you have to abide to policies, and that includes adding the fair use and the rationale to every picture you upload. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 07:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Can we add this to Mayuri's trivia: Mayuri's bankai was the first bankai, which was shown in the anime. Domynyk 14:29, Aug 19, 2010, (UTC) We used to have this trivia but it was removed as junk. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok Domynyk 15:06, Aug 19, 2010 (UTC) Kido Expert or Master I was reading on Shunsui's and Mayuri's pages and I noticed something Shunsui is listed as a Kido Master despite only using a relatively weak kido spell similar to Hado 1 and Mayuri used a kido spell that appeared also relatively weak that blasted holes in the walls of the fourth division and is listed as a Kido Expert, I was about to post something on Shunsui's talk page saying that he should be listed as a Kido expert but I noticed a statement by Arrancar109 that said "He's a master, because it's listed as one of his strongest points in his Captain's Combat Data (100/100). The chart itself is down in his Powers & Abilities section. Everything listed under their powers, including Kido, is accurate. So, in other words, with Kido, it's not what's shown, but from what Kubo stated in a character book that reinforces Kyoraku's mastery over Kido." So then I thought that since Mayuri's Kido stat is the same that he should be listed as a master too and was going to bring this up on his talk page but I saw this statement by Salubri, "Regardless of the battle chart he has never really been shown using kido, we only list according to what has been either stated or shown. An expert is still highly skilled and therefore until he has shown skill in kido he need only be listed as an expert." So I am confused does Shunsui get brought down to a Kido Expert or does Mayuri get brought up to a Kido Master, and are they listed by what has been seen or by what the stats say. --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 23:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Well first understand that this generally isn't a topic really up for discussion. All these pages have been done and referenced and looked over accordingly so what ever is listed on the pages of these long standing characters has been determined already with few exceptions. Having said that the determination for a skill level is by either being shown or stated. In this instance your using too conversations based on two different issues at different times. The fact is the battle data was created by Kubo but as shown in the series the accuracy of it is somewhat questionable as it can be rightly shown that while they may have been a fact they currently dont seem to address the current characters. In light of that we look at them as a bases of ones skills not the entire capabilities of ones skills. Having said that we weigh heavily on what we know. While Shunsui mentions in the bount arc Mayuri's mastery of kido and then the battle data supports it we haven't seen Mayuri ever actually use Kido at all. Where as the battle data for Shunsui shows the high level and his part as being one of the oldest captains he would be well versed in all battle techniques and yes its true he only used low level kido the weight of information plus his use determines his level. The point being that we can confirm that no matter the level we know that Shunsui can use Kido we have never shown Mayuri using it once, until such time that he does he will stay listed as the highest level we can put on him. Just to be clear we mainly use a number of factors but in this instance its what we aren't seeing that is determining Mayuri's level.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I can see what you mean. --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 00:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Filler drug I think we should remove the part about the drug effecting someone's emotions, after all he comments on this after Inaba attacks reigai Isane. We know he did that in order to get her soul candy to put into himself and Mayuri (not knowing this) just speculated that the drugs effects people's emotional state. New appearance Shouldn't we add a picture about Mayuri's new appearance? Or we will wait till Kubo draw him completely? User:Domynyk 18:41, Feb 8, 2012, (UTC) : There already is a picture of his new appearance. im kinda new to this and was just wondering why we dont use the new look of mayuri fromthe latest mangaDbxkilla (talk) 02:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :There is a picture of his new look in the appearance section. When his new appearance is shown in the anime, we will change it.-- ::The only time we use Manga images as Profile pictures is if the character has yet to appear in the Anime!! It shows consistency!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 04:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) New Zanpakuto appearance Are we going to make a note in his zanpakuto section about the fact that his zanpakuto has taken on quite a new appearance in the 17 months following aizen's defeat (similar to the appearance section noting all his looks) ? Or are we going to wait for better images of it so we can more accurately describe how it looks now? It seems a lot simpler than it used to be though, from the one picture it looks like we can pretty much see the extent of its new appearance, but I guess we can't be sure. Maybe mention that it's different and describe how it looks from what we can see or just wait for better shots? Jetdeagon (talk) 00:25, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : I added a line about it, but it appears to have been deleted, why? Jetdeagon (talk) 16:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Adding links In the Thousand year blood war arc section, should we link the phrase "that man" to Juhabach's page? Kamikaze839 (talk) 22:02, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Or just replace it with his name? Whichever it shoukld be linekd so Ill do that --SternRitterÄs (talk) 14:41, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Swordsmanship Level Should we really call Mayuri an expert. The section even says that he mainly relies on deceptions and the likes. Perhaps he should be changed to merely a "specialist". Steveo920, 10:08, December 7, 2012 :yea dont think so.--